


Seven Days To Gou

by VJuniorVasquez



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VJuniorVasquez/pseuds/VJuniorVasquez
Summary: Koharu knows Gou has fallen for Ash, so she challenges him to kiss his crush at least once in the next seven days...
Relationships: Gou/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 6
Kudos: 141





	Seven Days To Gou

**Monday**

Koharu looked at the clock on the wall. Almost 8:00 AM, she couldn’t believe that Ash was still sleeping; she stared at the boy having breakfast in front of him and smirked

“So” she commented “Your boyfriend hasn’t got up yet, huh?”

Gou immediately choked on his drink

“He-he’s not my boyfriend!” he barely replied between coughs

“Sure, and the constant blush in your face is just sunburn”

“Is not constant” Gou argued

“It is when he’s around” Koharu countered “So, how hard it is?”

Gou raised an eyebrow, unsure of what she meant

“Your crush on him, you silly”

“I don’t have a crush on Ash!”

Koharu rolled her eyes, and Gou covered his face with his hands

“Fine, maybe I have a crush on him but… How do I tell him? I can’t say a word when I’m trying to have a serious talk with him!”

“Then don’t have a talk at all, just kiss him” the girl suggested

Gou choked again

“Come on; don’t tell me you don’t want to”

“Shut up”

“I’m just saying, if you love him so much, you should be able to kiss him without having to tell him anything, that alone would be a pretty good confession”

Gou was about to reply, but pondered the idea for a moment, and Koharu took her chance:

“Unless you’re not brave enough”

That sounded like a challenge, the boy looked at his friend and saw her smirking. Oh, that _was_ a challenge! Koharu put a 20 pokedollar bill on the table and said:

“Do it. Kiss him in the next week”

“I’m pretty sure I can do that”

Mr. Mime, interested in the talk, approached Koharu. The Pokemon pretended to pull out a bill from an imaginary wallet and placed right beside the girl. Gou looked at him, and Mr Mime smirked

“I’m brave enough to do that! I can do it!” Gou said

At his side, Raboot chuckled; he searched his pockets for a stone and put it at the left of Koharu’s bill. Pikachu jumped at the table and put a little ketchup bottle.

Finally, Yamper barked and Koharu picked him up. The Puppy Pokemon placed a treat in the middle of the table, barking again.

Gou pointed at all of them and said with a conviction:

“I’m gonna prove all of you wrong”

In that moment, Ash entered the room; he stood for a moment looking at the table with a curious expression on his face

“What’s all of this?” he asked

“Oh, it’s a game” Koharu explained “But Gou doesn’t want to play”

“I’ll play” the boy from Vermillion City interjected

“Great!” Ash shouted excited, putting his face just a few inches away from Gou’s “How do you play the game?”

Koharu looked at both boys and crossed her arms. Gou stared at his crush for a few seconds, got up and quickly exited the room, with a really evident blush in his face.

This was going to be harder than he thought.

**Tuesday**

Yesterday was a wasted chance, and it wasn’t only Gou’s fault. Ash was so focused on training for his upcoming battles that he barely paid any attention to his friend.

Today was different, however, they spend some time together while going to the next Gym for Ash’s battle, Gou didn’t have the time to make a single movement, but it wasn’t necessary to rush things so much.

Now he was too busy watching Ash’s match, completely enamored of the trainer. How his face looked, so cute and sure of himself at the same time, the way he extended his arm to order Pikachu to use Iron Tail, how he got all serious ordering Gengar to use his psychic attack, how he jumped with excitement as soon as he was declared the winner of the match, how he stayed there, looking at him…

Gou blinked. Ash was looking at him.

Crap, the battle was over and he barely noticed it! He ran down the steps where he was watching him and rush to his side, congratulating him

“Thanks Gou!” Ash replied with a smile

Gou felt a little bold and took Ash’s hands, holding him tightly

“You’re a great trainer!” he said, and Ash smiled once again

In that moment, Gou realized he couldn’t do anything else, that boldness was gone, Ash simply let go of his hands and the boy stared there, once again, unable to express his feelings

**Wednesday**

“Nice!”

Despite that throw, Druddigon still came out of the Pokeball, when Gou was about to launch another one, Ash shouted

“Dragonite, use Dragon claw!”

His Pokemon appeared from above, launching at full speed against the Druddigon, who couldn’t avoid the attack and fell to the ground, clearly weakened

Gou launched another Pokeball, and this time, the catch was successful

“Thanks Dragonite!” Gou exclaimed, and waited for the inevitable back-crushing hug

Dragonite did exactly that, after a few seconds, he let go of him, only to hug him again.

“That’s enough, Dragonite” Ash said, and his Pokemon obeyed, not without some resistance.

When the Pokemon finally let him go, Gou looked at Ash and repeated:

“Thank you”

“I’m here to help” he simply answered

Gou took a step towards his crush, but inexplicably lost balance and feel, Ash caught him mid air and looked at him from above

“Are you okay?”

Gou couldn’t help but blush again… That eternal smile plastered on his crush face, those black eyes shining with excitement, those incredibly weird and cute cheek marks, those little and desirable lips.

“Gou, you are red! Are you having a fever?”

And that dumb, rage-inducing denseness, Ash Ketchum was all of that.

Gou got up and went to find his next Pokemon, without saying a word.

**Thursday**

Despite Gou knew Ash and his Alolan Rotom liked to do these sorts of things, he still didn’t get it

Ash put on his new red jacket and adjusted the wig on his hair

“So, how do I look?” he questioned

“Pretty much like Detective Laki!” Rotom cheered “Now it’s Gou turn, Roto!”

“What? No!”

Gou’s complaints fell on deaf ears, as Ash quickly put a blonde wig on his head and forced him to look at the result in the mirror

“I look stupid”

Ash hugged him and pressed a cheek against his face, causing another immediate blush

“You don’t!” he claimed “You look even better than Laki!”

“No one looks better than Detective Laki, Roto” Rotom interrupted

“Gou does” Ash countered, making sure his friend’s wig was well placed

In that moment, Gou had an idea

“Does Detective Laki have… a partner?” He questioned

“He has!” Ash commented “Do you want to be my partner, Gou?”

Gou opened his eyes as big as plates

“I want to!” he exclaimed

He closed his eyes and moved towards Ash’s face, incredibly excited for the moment he was about to experience… Until Ash let go of him and shouted:

“Wait for me here!”

Gou blinked, confused

“What for?”

“I’ll be back with a Smeargle mask! I’m sure I have one somewhere in my room!” The raven haired added, running out of the room

Gou’s eye twitched. Damn it.

“I detect a 97% chance of you having a crush on Ash, Roto!” Rotom said out of the blue

Gou launched a look at the Pokemon and menacingly said

“Try to calculate the chance of me deleting your systems if you tell Ash something about this”

“99.99999999999… Oh, I got the message, Roto!”

**Friday**

They were in Galar and Gou couldn’t wait another second, he spent the entire morning looking for that elusive Pokemon, constantly getting calls from Ash, who wanted to make sure he was ok. He promised him, over and over again, that he would be back at the hotel as soon as he could.

He finally did that, just when the sun was about to set in the horizon. He rushed to the hotel and bowed down to his crush, presenting him his gift.

“You spent all day looking for an apple for me?” Ash asked, amused

Gou denied with his head and tickled the apple, which suddenly opened its eyes and used its little tail to move towards Ash. The boy took out his Pokedex and the device said:

“Applin, the Apple Core Pokemon. As soon as it's born, it burrows into an apple. Not only does the apple serve as its food source, but the flavor of the fruit determines its evolution”

“And you got it for me?” the boy questioned, and Gou nodded mechanically “Thank you so much!”

Gou took a deep breath and explained:

“Here in Galar, giving an Applin to someone symbolizes…”

Applin crawled all the way to Ash’s head and the boy sat in the floor, laughing at the curiosity of his new partner. He picked it up and held it in his arms, and Applin crawled to his head once more. Ash focused his sight on his human friend and asked:

“What were you saying, Gou?”

Applin jumped from Ash’s head, landing right between his legs, and the boy clapped happily at the trick. Gou stared at him smiling; he couldn’t interrupt such a beautiful moment

“Never mind, I’ll tell you some other time”

**Saturday**

Applin was well received at the Sakuragi Park, all of Ash’s and Gou’s Pokemon made sure to greet the new addition to the team. The little Pokemon explored the grass, crawled upon the trees and even swam a little in the pond, all under the attentive gaze of Ash and Gou.

A moment later, two of Gou’s Pokemon caught Ash’s attention

“What are they doing?” the trainer asked, pointing to Weedle and Caterpie

Gou looked in that direction and immediately froze, if he pulled off a reasonable explanation, then this could be his chance. Weedle and Caterpie were walking around each other, leaving little string shots in their way and touching their noses in the process

“They like each other very much” Gou explained “So they are…”

He thought for a moment about using the word “kissing”, but decided for a different tactic.

“Proving how much they like… It’s more or less the opposite of battling”

“I see” Ash said, with his eyes fixed on the bug couple “Can I do that with you?”

Gou froze in place again and then nodded

“S-sure” he muttered “If-if you w-want”

“Of course I want to! I really like spending time with you, Gou!”

The other boy didn’t reply and closed his eyes, preparing himself for the kiss. In a matter of seconds, he felt Ash’s forehead touching his own, his breath speeding up, his hands barely making contact with his arms, and then…

A soft pressure on his nose. He opened his eyes and discovered Ash was touching his nose with his own, the trainer would never get it, right?

Gou got up quickly, leaving the park and entering the Institute, he found Koharu in the dining room and placed a twenty pokedollar bill in front of her

“There, you won, he’s dense as a brick wall and it’s impossible for me to kiss him”

Mr Mime approached them and raised a finger

“Mime, mime!”

“He’s right, you still got one day” Koharu commented

Gou pretended to pull out a bill out of thin air and put it in Mr. Mime’s hands

“Not gonna happen, you won too, as a matter of fact, here, have this” the boy added, giving him a rock and a packet of ketchup “For Raboot and Pikachu”

“Suit yourself” Koharu simply replied “I still think you can do it, lots of things can happen in one day”

“Maybe, but me and Ash? I don’t think that’ll happen” Gou finished, leaving the room

**Sunday**

Gou was brushing his teeth when Ash entered the bathroom

“Good morn…”

“Shut up for a second Gou” Ash demanded and quickly added “please”

Gou stared at his crush with surprise, but nodded anyway

“There’s something I have to tell you. I love… your hair”

The other boy raised an eyebrow

“Thank you?”

“It’s not only that! I love… the way you blush, because that always makes me smile!”

Gou’s cheeks tinted with pink, and Ash pointed a finger at him

“That’s what I’m talking about! That! I love that! And there’s something else!”

Ash fell silent, so Gou said

“Something else like…”

“I love you Gou!” the trainer from Pallet Town said, and immediately kissed his crush

Gou barely registered what happened, staying with his eyes opened in shock, Ash tried to move away, but Gou retained him in his place, kissing him back and finally enjoying the sensation…

Once he let go of him, Ash said

“I can’t believe it… I finally said it!”

“You said it?”

“I wanted to say I love you for so long, but you were too busy catching Pokemon, or completing your Pokedex, or staring at me, I don’t know why”

“I’ve been staring at you because I love you too, you idiot!”

“But you were always oblivious to feeling-related stuff!” Ash said

“What? I’m not oblivious, you’re just too dense!” Gou replied

“I am not, I’ve been praising you, thanking you, hugging you for so long, and you never said anything to me!” the trainer countered

“Because for the last week I’ve been too busy trying to win that bet!”

“Wait…” Ash replied, raising an eyebrow and reaching a conclusion “You didn’t have a bet against Koharu, right?”

“I did, and Mr. Mime was there too…”

“And Raboot”

“And Pikachu”

“And Yamper” Both boys said at the same time

“Oh”

“Oh…”

Both boys rushed out of the bathroom and went straight to the main room. Neither Koharu nor their Pokemon were in sight, they ran to the entrance and exited the building. The girl was just leaving, a smirk plastered on her face.

“Koharu!” Both boys shouted

She turned around, and Ash and Gou noticed Mr. Mime, Pikachu, Raboot and Yamper were with her

“Thanks for the money, boys!” she said

“Wait! We didn’t lose! I kissed Ash” Gou explained

“And I confessed to Gou!” Ash replied

“And I don’t care!” she simply responded “Both of you surrendered yesterday, so as far as I know, I have 40 dollars to spend with my friends on the Shopping Mall. Bye bye!”

She left the place, with the four Pokemon waving and thanking the couple for their treats.

Both boys stared at all of them, dumbfounded. As soon as they were out of sight, Gou kissed Ash again; they embraced each other, until the boy from Vermillion City finally commented:

“At least we got each other…”

**Author's Note:**

> Three out of three, and believe me, that's all for today!  
> Michi, you guardian of my sanity, thank you! xD  
> See you as soon as I can everyone, hoping for lots of comments and kudos! :)


End file.
